DC Superhero Girls: Fall Into Super Hero High Credits (2015)
Produced and Directed by Jennifer Coyle Written by Shea Fontana Based on the characters created by DC Comics Amanda Waller created by John Ostrander and John Byrne Beast Boy created by Arnold Drake Bumblebee created by Bob Rozakis and Jose Delbo Frost Created by Gerry Conway and Allen Milgrom Harley Quinn created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm Katana created by Mike W. Barr and James Aparo Lucius Fox created by Len Wein and John Calnan Miss Martian created by Geoff Johns and Tony Daniel Starfire created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston Starring the Voices of Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Waller Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Ashley Eckstein as Cheetah Jessica DiCicco as Star Sapphire/Little Girl Teala Dunn as Bumblebee Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman Josh Keaton as Flash/Hal Jordan Tom Kenny as Crazy Quilt/Plant Maurice LaMarche as Red Tornado Phil LaMarr as Lucius Fox Danica McKeller as Frost Cristina Pucelli as Catwoman/Miss Martian Stephanie Sheh as Katana Tara Strong as Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy] Hynden Walch as Starfire Mae Margaret Whitman as Barbara Gordon Alexis G Zall as Lois Lane Music by Shaun Drew "Get Your Cape On" Written by Jordan Shankle, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz, Jaron Lamot, Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili and James Katalbas Produced by The Math Club featuring Colton Fisher and Jason Rabinowitz Performed by Jordyn Kane Casting and Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Associate Producer Paula Haifley Assistant Production Managers Hanah Cook Lindsey Joe Brittney Lewis Emma Schiappacasse Editors Nick Reczynski Molly Yahr Art Director Brian Johnson Character Design Pernille Orum-Nielsen April Eriksson Cheryl Johnson Dan Haskett Brice Mallier Thomas Perkins Micheline Pitt Ron Velasco Brittney Williams Prop Design Andy Chiang Color Stylists Sylvia Filcak Kristina Giblin Pamela Long Maribel Pozos Background Designers Enzo Baldi Chris Bolden Alex Dilts Alen Esmaelian Luciano Herrera Tony Ianiro Tec Manalac Jeff Purves Bill Thyen Vladi Rubizhevsky Background Painters Joe Binggeli James Gallego Becky Lau Hector Martinez Donna Prince Jesse Silver Richard Ziegler-Martin Cameron Thompson Storyboard Cecilia Aranovich Jennifer Bennett Ian Hamilton Eddie Lin Christina "Kiki" Manrique Leonardo Riley Zak Plucinski Animation Timing Acacia Caputo Tricia Garcia Digital Animation Ashley Armstrong Dee Boyd Effects Animation Aaron Chavda Matthew Girardi Brett Hardin Animation Services Bardel Entertainment Inc. Animation Supervisor Marco Li BG Supervisor John Hill BG Artists Don Fuller Jerry Benninger Aaron Bonkowski Amanda Wong Alexis Hidlebaugh Jose Osorio Charlie Richards Britney Williams Naomi Kim Production Support Rebecca Mercer Unit Director Nick Vallinakis Key Animation Kaylee Gauthier Additional Editing Ken MacKenzie Production Supervision Delna Bhesania Bonnie Pritzker Sheena Singh Jamie Turner Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Greg De Winter Mark Van Ee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Manager Matt Singer Recording Facilities Warner Bros. Post Production Services Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Michael Garcia Post Production Audio Services Dubbing Brothers Online Editor Brian Master Assistant Editor Gabriel Thorburn Production Administrator Candi Purugganan Production Support Cher Bentley Tina Fallah Tamara Miles Celeste Moses Jill Share Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Rebecca Mathany Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Lisa Furlong Jones] Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production for Playground Productions Christine Chang Vera Hourani Rob Hudnut Emily Kelly Jennifer Rahardjanoto Ira Singerman David Voss Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "DC Super Hero Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Youtube